


Those Eyes Light a Fire in the Stomach

by Longanimals



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, F/F, Femslash, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Chihiro wants to exercise with her friend, the lovely Aoi Asahina. However, Hina's warm personality makes Chihiro feel so comfortable that she ends up revealing her biggest secret. Takes place in an alternate universe where all the bad stuff doesn't happen and they're just normal high school seniors at Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Those Eyes Light a Fire in the Stomach

“Alright! Are you ready, Chihiro?” Asahina asks. They were standing outside the entrance to the pool, the part where it splits off into the two locker rooms. The day before, Chihiro made an offhand comment about wanting to get stronger. Hina jumped at the idea and asked the programmer if she would be willing to do some swimming exercises with her.

“Y-Yeah! Are you sure I won’t slow you down, Asahina-san?” Chihiro asks, tentatively excited.

“Of course you won’t. I’m thrilled to have another workout buddy besides Sakura for a change. C’mon!” Hina starts walking towards the girl’s locker room and beckons her friend to follow.

Chihiro freezes in place. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. Hina turns around and asks “What are you waiting for?”

“Um,” Chihiro swallows. “Nothing. Just...promise not to look, okay?”

The swimmer smiles. “Okay, I promise. But you don’t have to be shy around me. We’re both girls, after all.”

“Yeah...We’re both girls…” Chihiro mutters to herself.

The two women enter the locker room and claim lockers on opposite sides of the room. As if this is second nature to her, Hina strips completely naked and leaves her clothes in a pile on the bench. Chihiro slowly starts taking off her school uniform and folding it neatly until all she has on are a dark green sports bra and a matching pair of boyshorts. She glances behind her to make sure Hina’s not looking only to be met with her plump tan ass and toned back muscles. The programmer blushes a bright scarlet and looks away, hoping her new friend didn’t notice.

Chihiro slides the bra straps off of her shoulders, exposing her budding breasts. They were the smallest out of all the girls in her class, but then again, she just started hormone replacement therapy not too long ago. She hooks her thumbs in the sides of her boyshorts and pulls them down. Her flaccid, uncircumcised dick flops out. The sole reminder of who she used to be. She shivers and grabs a Hope’s Peak Academy swimsuit out of the locker, trying her best to suppress the dysphoric thoughts racing through her mind.

The programmer dons the swimsuit as quickly as possible. Hina, now clad in a one piece swimsuit a few sizes bigger than Chihiro’s, asks “Can I turn around now?”

“Y-Yes! Sorry…”

The swimmer faces her workout partner and smiles. “No worries.” Her eyes widen with delight as she sees Chihiro in her swimsuit. “Oh man, Chihiro! You look great!”

“R-Really? You mean it?”

“Yeah! You’re so cute, I just wanna give you a kiss!”

“Heh heh...Thanks, Asahina-san…” Chihiro replies, rubbing the back of her head. The swimmer’s compliment completely melted all the dark thoughts in her head, and things suddenly didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“Alright! You ready to get huge, Chihiro?!” Hina shouts, her tone shifting from sweet to determined.

“Uh...Yeah?”

“Louder!”

“Y-Yeah!”

“That’s the spirit! Come on!” The swimmer bursts into the pool room and Chihiro follows suit. “The first step to any good workout is stretching! Even pros gotta do this, so follow my lead!”

Hina bends down and touches her toes with ease, sighing with relief. Chihiro can’t help but smile at her partner’s genuine enthusiasm for exercise, and she tries her best to mirror Hina’s movements. She bends down and reaches her arms as far as possible, feeling an intense strain in her back, arms and thighs.

“Ow! That hurts…” Chihiro groans, going back to a normal standing position.

“That’s a good thing! It means your muscles are waking up, even the ones that don’t want to,” Hina assures, turning her head towards the programmer. 

“Okay, you’re the expert…” Chihiro says as she gets back in the bending over position. She winces but endures the pain. Gradually, the discomfort lessens until there’s almost none at all.

“That’s enough of that pose. Follow my lead.”

Asahina slowly straightens her body out and holds her arms above her head. Chihiro mimics her actions, keeping an eye on her partner’s body to make sure she doesn’t miss anything. From the side, the Ultimate Swimmer’s figure is absolutely angelic. Chihiro steels herself, focusing on the stretches Hina is doing instead of her plush, dusky breasts…

Hina leisurely tilts her body to the left, forming an upside-down J. As Chihiro bends to the left, her hands accidentally brush past Hina’s thigh. A jolt runs through her body and she has to give her all to keep her composure. 

The athlete doesn’t react at all. Hopefully she just wrote it off as a mistake, which it was. She slowly straightens her body back out, pauses for a second, and starts to curve to her right. Chihiro got so caught up in touching Hina that she didn’t even notice the pull in her abdominal muscles, but this time she does. That is, until she feels something warm touching her skinny thighs. Her gaze shifts downwards and she sees Hina’s fingertips making contact with her body. For a split second, she swears that the swimmer makes eye contact with her, but she’s probably just imagining things...right?

“Okay, let’s move on.” Hina lays down flat on her back and lifts a leg straight up. She wraps her hands around her meaty thigh and pulls it towards her. Her foot is so close to her face she could probably put it in her mouth with a little extra effort. Chihiro lays down like Hina and clasps her fingers around her knee. She pulls her leg about halfway down, forming a 45 degree angle, before she has to stop. The athlete releases her grip and shakes her head.

“No, no, your form’s all wrong. Here, let me show you,” Hina says, moving towards the programmer. She pushes Chihiro’s hands down to the midway point of her thighs. “You should be letting your legs do the work, not your hands. Your hands are there as a safety net,” she explains, not moving her hands from Chihiro’s.

“Uh huh...Yeah, I’ll...Fix it…” the programmer slurs. She’s never been touched by anyone who wasn’t a family member before, but now Asahina, one of the most desired women in the school, is touching her hands. Her head is up in the clouds as she feels the athlete’s soft, moisturized skin on her own.

“Are you okay? Do you need to take a break?” Hina asks with genuine concern in her voice.

Chihiro snaps back to reality. “Uh...No, I’m...I’m okay…Let’s just move on…” she answers in her usual meek tone.

“No, something’s wrong. I can feel it,” she says, sitting down cross-legged.

“I don’t wanna burden you with my problems…” Chihiro replies, turning away with tears in her eyes.

“You’re not a burden. Us girls gotta stick together.”

The programmer looks towards her exercise partner. Her eyes are worried but she’s still wearing a warm, compassionate smile. Chihiro sits up and smiles back.

“Okay. I need you to promise me you won’t tell this to anybody.”

“I’ll take it to my grave.”

Chihiro breathes in deeply. She’s never told this to anyone, not even her father, but being around Asahina makes her feel safe.

“I’m...transgender.”

Hina’s eyes soften. “Chihiro…”

“I-If you don’t want to be friends anymore, I understand…”

“Don’t say things like that. Of course I still wanna be your friend! I’m honored that you feel comfortable enough around me to admit something so personal.”

“Asahina-san…”

“Please, just call me Hina.”

“O-Okay...Hina…” Chihiro says, barely able to contain her excitement.

The athlete smiles and places her hand on top of Chihiro’s. The programer practically melts and can’t restrain herself any longer. Ever since she first saw Hina’s naked ass, she’s been struggling to hide an erection, but now her dick is pushing so hard against the tight swimsuit she’s afraid it might burst out.

“I’ve never met a trans person before...Can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Have you told anyone else besides me?”

“No...Trans people are kind of frowned upon in Japan, so I was saving it for someone I really trusted.”

Hina fights back the tears and just smiles instead. “Wow...Thank you. Have you had any kind of surgery?”

“No, and I don’t think I will. I’m doing hormone replacement therapy, so I’m basically undoing and going through puberty all over again. My hair’s getting longer, my breasts are filling out, and I’m doing voice training so I can sound more feminine.”

“So...do you still have a...y’know…”

Chihiro gulps. This is the part she’s been dreading. “A penis?” Hina nods. “Yes, I do.”

“Can I tell you a little secret of my own?”

“A-Absolutely!”

“I’m bisexual. Me and Sakura have had sex in the past, and I’ve always had a ton of fun, but I’m still attracted to boys.”

Chihiro shivers at the thought of Sakura and Asahina tonguefucking each other until they squirt. “T-Thank you for telling me, Hina…”

The athlete shifts her gaze down and sees the visible outline of Chihiro’s dick. She blushes.

“C-Chihiro...You have an...erm…”

The programmer looks down where Hina is looking. She sees the point of interest and quickly covers it up with her hands.

“I-I’m so sorry, Asahina-san! It’s just that-”

The Ultimate Swimmer puts her finger on Chihiro’s lips. “Shhhh. I told you to just call me Hina, didn’t I?” The trans woman nods, eyes wide with anticipation. “I’m flattered that you think of me like this. I know pretty much everyone in the school does, but you’re special. What we have is special. I’d like to commemorate that.”

Without breaking eye contact, Hina moves her hand away from Chihiro’s mouth and leans in. She locks their lips together in a warm, silky embrace. The programmer moans in surprise, but happily accepts the kiss.Asahina’s lips are plush while Chihiro’s are thin, though just as soft. This is the programmer’s first kiss, and Hina can tell, so she takes the lead.

Chihiro briefly loses control over herself and sticks her tongue inside Hina’s mouth. The swimmer lets out a muffled gasp, surprised by the trans programmer’s sudden courage. Chihiro is extremely gentle in her tongue’s movements, gliding it around Hina’s mouth with swanlike grace. Hina twines her tongue around Chihiro’s, holding back her strength and easing the shy woman into her first kiss. The programmer’s heart audibly pounds against her ribcage as her face gets redder with each passing second. Hina’s cloudy blue eyes gaze deep into Chihiro’s amber brown eyes.

Asahina pulls her mouth away from Chihiro’s, slightly out of breath. The programmer looks away, embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry, Hina...I crossed a line, didn’t I?” she says meekly.

The athlete puts her hands on the sides of Chihiro’s head and turns it towards her. “You did nothing wrong. Say it with me.”

“I did nothing wrong,” Chihiro says in unison with Asahina. She’s so used to taking the blame on her shoulders. It feels nice to defend herself for a change.

“I can tell that was your first kiss. You have some kinda natural talent, Chihiro.”

“T-Thank you…”

Hina looks down to the bulge in Chihiro’s swimsuit. “Can I touch it?” she asks respectfully. Chihiro nods, her heart about to burst out of her chest. The athlete traces her fingers around the stiff outline of Chihiro’s dick. “Wow…” Hina mutters under her breath, feeling it throb in her grasp.

“C-Can I take my swimsuit off?” Chihiro asks. “It’s a little tight right now…”

The swimmer giggles. “Sure. I’ll take mine off too. This is the biggest size they have and it still gets constricting at times. I’d much rather just swim naked, but I can’t do that at tournaments.”

Chihiro forces a chuckle, trying to ignore the idea of Hina’s skin glistening with water as she swims in front of a crowd. The programmer stands up and takes off her swimsuit, revealing her flat chest and uncut cock. She thinks about trying to cover herself up, but then she reminds herself that the only other person in the room is Hina, who is not going to judge her.

“Ohmigosh! Chihiro! You’re so adorable!” the swimmer squeals, covering her mouth. The trans woman blushes and thanks her under her breath. With practiced motions, Asahina strips her swimsuit off, struggling a bit to get the waterproof nylon over her supple breasts. Finally, they flop out, free of their prison, and Hina quickly pulls the swimsuit down and puts it on top of Chihiro’s. She looks as sexy as everyone in the school thought. Her skin is a lovely shade of light brown, darkening to a coffee hue on her nipples. Her breasts are large but still impossibly perky, reflecting her youth. The hours she’s spent working out is incredibly apparent, sporting a toned abdomen, muscular thighs and athletic shoulders. She may not look as strong as Sakura, but there’s no doubt that she could kick your ass if given an excuse.

“Hina...Hina…” Chihiro says breathily. The sight of her lover’s youthful body clouds her mind. She’s never seen anybody naked, except for the one or two hentai doujinshis she’s read.

Asahina smiles warmly. “You don’t have to say anything else, I know exactly what you mean.”

The programmer smiles back, feeling truly comfortable in someone else’s presence for the first time in her high school tenure. “Um...I don’t know too much about s-sex, so I don’t know what to do next…” she says sheepishly, her smile not fading.

“That’s okay. I have some experience, so just follow my lead.”

Chihiro nods excitedly. Asahina lays down on her back and spreads her legs, exposing her sun kissed peach. The programmer’s eyes widen, absorbing every minute detail of her first pussy. The lips are just slightly darker than the rest of her skin and glistening with girly precum.

“Okay, stick your fingers inside and start rubbing,” Hina instructs. Chihiro nods, still not entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream. She traces her thin fingers around the vulva, admiring how it sticks out just slightly from her hips. Eyes unblinking, the programmer cautiously slides a digit inside with a satisfying _*shlick*_. Asahina sighs and smiles, wordlessly telling her to keep going. Instinct takes over the trans woman’s mind and she thrusts another finger inside. She splits the two fingers in opposite directions and feels both sides of the swimmer’s pussy. Hina throws her head back and moans softly. “C-Chihiro, do you see the little bump near the top?” she asks, reestablishing eye contact with her lover.

The programmer scans Asahina’s slit and finds what she’s referring to. “I think so.”

“Move the skin and start touching it, please,” the athlete requests breathily.

With her free hand, Chihiro gently pulls back the clitoral hood and starts massaging it with two fingers. Asahina moans louder, and the trans woman is filled with joy that she can please her lover.

“G-God, Chihiro...Your fingers are so smooth...It’s a nice change of pace from Sakura’s leathery, calloused skin.”

Chihiro giggles and increases the speed of her massage. As the Ultimate Programmer, she’s spent most of her free time typing on a computer, so her fingers are incredibly agile as a result. Her eyes are unblinking, treasuring everything within her sight. She studies Hina’s toned thighs, taut tummy, perky underboob and, of course, exquisite vagina.

“Don’t stop! Ohhh, don’t stop! Chihiro...I’m cumming, Chihiro!” the Ultimate Swimmer calls out, writhing in pleasure.

The walls around the trans woman’s fingers expand and contract rapidly as her pussy leaks clear feminine fluid. Asahina moans intensely and Chihiro can do nothing but watch in awe of what her delicate digits caused. Eventually, the spasms cease.

“Did I do a good job?” Chihiro asks, tentatively excited.

“Yes you did, especially considering it’s your first time,” Asahina replies, sitting up. She glances down to the programmer’s dick. It’s throbbing in time with Chihiro’s increased heartbeat and leaking transparent precum. The trans woman sees where Hina is focusing on and quickly tries to cover herself up with her hands. Hina shakes her head and firmly grasps both of Chihiro’s wrists, putting them to her sides.

“You made me feel good, now it’s my responsibility to return the favor,” the swimmer husks lowly.

“N-No, you don’t have to...I-It was my pleasure to-”

“I don’t have to, but I want to.”

Chihiro seals her lips and nods. Asahina lays down on her stomach with her head hovering over the programmer’s girldick. “Now, I don’t have any experience with penises besides what I’ve red in magazines, so bear with me.” Unable to speak, Chihiro just nods in affirmation. The athlete grips the edge of Chihiro’s foreskin and pulls back, exposing the bright pink virgin crown to the air. The trans woman whines with both pain and pleasure. She’s never peeled the skin back, not even to masturbate (which she does very rarely) or pee. The tip pulses visibly, hypnotizing Asahina. She gazes deep into Chihiro’s eyes as she wraps her lips around the programmer’s pristine cockhead. Going with her gut, the inexperienced swimmer bobs her head up and down the length of Chihiro’s girldick. She’s not very big, a little bit above 4 inches erect, but Asahina doesn’t mind. She fits the entirety of it inside her mouth without the risk of it touching her throat. The Ultimate Swimmer runs her surprisingly muscular tongue over the circumference of the trans woman’s cock arthymically with her head bobs.

The trans programmer’s mind is going through emotions that she never knew existed. This sense of absolute security and joy that comes from being with someone that she loves...it’s almost too much for her to handle. She paws at the ground until she finds Asahina’s hand. She places her hand on top, but Hina intertwines their fingers with their palms touching. Her skin is impeccably smooth and radiates a loving warmth. With her opposite hand, the Ultimate Programmer idly caresses her lover’s silky brown hair. 

Hina lets out a muffled sigh of contentment. She finally feels like she’s getting the hang of blowjobs. It felt good before, but now her technique plus the humid warmth of her mouth threatens to push Chihiro over the edge.

“H-Hina...I feel close to...To…”

But before she can finish the sentence, her girldick spasms wildly and explodes inside of Hina’s mouth. The swimmer makes a surprised grunt, but doesn’t pull off, sucking down all of Chihiro’s cum. The trans woman moans at the top of her lungs. She could count on one hand how many orgasms she’s had in her life, but this one is easily the best among them.

Once she’s done releasing all her love inside of Asahina’s mouth, the swimmer pulls her head off with a wet _*pop!*_. The trans woman looks like she’s about to die of embarrassment. She covers her face with her hands and tears start to well up in her eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to…”

Hina pulls the hands off of Chihiro’s face. She’s still wearing the same compassionate smile. “Sweetie, it’s okay! I knew it was gonna happen eventually, it just took me a little by surprise.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I didn’t expect it to taste like mochi, but that wasn’t an unwelcome surprise.”

Chihiro giggles and smiles. She plops her head on the top of Asahina’s plump breasts, and the swimmer idly strokes her sandy brown hair.

“You never have to apologize for anything around me, got that?” she asks in a lovingly firm tone.

“Yeah. Got it.”

They lay there, silently staring out over the pool and sharing a deeply romantic moment. Chihiro sighs with contentment. She’s finally found someone who will love her unconditionally, despite all of her problems, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was voted on by my Twitter followers for Pride Month. Obviously Pride Month is over, but if you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.
> 
> Also yes I know that Chihiro isn't trans and that he's just a crossdresser. This fic was written before I knew that, however.


End file.
